Sasuke's Return
by shyauthor1994
Summary: Sasuke returns and Sakura gets even. Don't own the anime or manga this is just a made up story.


He was back. Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor was currently standing outside the gate surrounded by ANBU. Word spread through the village fast. That word had the rookie 9 and team Gai all racing to the gates. Naruto upon hearing from a spare ANBU had spit out his ramen and run down the road shout something to do about the teme and to get word to Sakura. The ANBU immediately poofed to the hospital and informed the pink haired who dropped the clipboard she had been carrying and ran from the building.

The crowd around the gates was substantial. Civillians kept clear of course though the group was made up of every available ninja. Looking around Sasuke saw some he knew and some he didn't. He could see most of the people he went to the acadamy with and all of their sensei's. The hokage and her assistant were in front of him along with the ANBU.

Out of a cloud of dust came an incredibly loud shout of one word. That simple word sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine as a smirk graced his features. that word of course was...

"TEME!" Naruto shouted as he launched himself onto the avenger. Sasuke took a step back from the sheer force while muttering a strained "Dobe" as he attempted to let the breath back into his lungs.

Naruto let go and stepped back a little so that that Sasuke could see the tears shining in his eyes. Sasuke sighed as his eyes softened for his undoubtedly best friend.

"Well Hokage? What do you say?"

"I would say that a wayward son has come back. Can I trust you Uchiha?"

"I have no reason to betray you now. All I ask is for a place to live out the rest of my life and restore my clan eventually."

The hokage seened to think deeply for a few moments before smiling.

"Alright Uchiha, I believe you. You can stay but it won't be that easy you know. There will be probation, community service and d-ranked missions for a while yet before the village can trust you. If that is you are still willing to step inside these walls?"

Sasuke merely nodded his confirmation. Tsunade waved the ANBU away (taking his katana with them) and allowed those who knew him to greet him. Naruto kept an arm around Sasuke's shoulders while the rookie 9 and team Gai greeted him with a shake of the hand, a hug, some tears, even a nod of the head from Neji.

The crowd that remained was murmuring quietly as someone approached from the back. Slowly the people stepped back to give the person a clear path to the front. All of the teens took a few steps back when they realised who was approaching. Naruto squeezed his shoulder before saying something about not wanting to get hurt and that Sasuke was on his own with this one.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of pink before a fist connected with his jaw. Sasuke was thrown back into a tree. Sasuke winced when he realised that his cheek bone was shattered, his nose was broken but his jaw seemed still intact.

"What the hell!" He was ready beat the crap out of whoever was stupid enough to hit the last Uchiha but stopped speechless when he saw that it was none other than Sakura who had hit him.

Naruto stepped between them a fearful look adorning his face. "Hey Sakura don't you think that maybe that's enough i don't think he wants to fight you and his face is kinda bruising and swelling. Can't you just heal him up and call it even."

Walking passed Naruto she stood in front of Sasuke. Removing her gloves she touched his face with her chakra healing it quickly. As she healed him she looked at the ground but Sasuke could see the sad look in her eyes accompanied with the tears she refused to shed. When she was done she turned away but stopped when he took hold of her hand so gently. She was going to pull herself free when he uttered to the two words she had been waiting for since he left.

"I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper but she heard it. Slowly she turned her head and looked into his eyes. When she saw the sadness and guilt she realised he meant it.

One tear managed to break free from its confines, with that one tear so did her composure. The tears were rushing down her face but she didn't utter a single sound. It was then that he surprised everyone by pulling her into a hug. They had seemingly forgotten about the crowd because when Sakura managed to stop her tears. She hadn't sobbed or made any hysterical sounds, her breathing was normal the tears just fell. Never the less she looked up at him in question. Either he really had forgotten about the crowd or he didn't care no one knew because that was the moment that Sasuke Uchiha kissed Sakura Haruno fully on the mouth.

Of the standers by none were more surprised than the guys. every single one of them save Shino and Naruto had dropped their jaws. Shino seemed as stoic as ever and Naruto was grinning. The Sensei's and Tsunade all exchanged knowing looks. The girls merely all sighed and made aww noises. When the girls all noticed the boys they exchanged glances.

Ino moved over to Shikamaru and Choji. Closing both of their mouths she pulled them into a hug and kissed them both on the cheek. Ten Ten hit Lee over the head for his hysterical crying then placed a hand on Neji's shoudler. When he looked at her she merely smiled and lifted his chin. Hinata with the biggest task of all simply walked around lifting chins with a reassuring smile on her face before being pulled into a crushing hug and pulled off of her feet, raised into the air by Naruto. She giggled and told him to put her down but when he did he didn't let her go, he rested an arm around her shoulders.

When Sasuke had stopped kissing Sakura he smiled at her then looked up at the group of what he was sure would become his best friends and realised he was finally home. He shifted his attention to the pinkette when she pulled on his sleeve.

"Welcome Home Sasuke." She said with nothing but love in her eyes.

Without a second thought Sasuke swooped down and picked her up stepping away from the tree to twirl her in circles. "I'm home." he laughed before pulling her in for a deep long kiss.

Yes Sakura thought. Yes you are.


End file.
